The Mother of His Child
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: What will Logan do for the mother of his child on Mother's Day? :Rogan:


_The Mother of His Child

* * *

_

By: Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic except Alex.

* * *

Summary: What will Logan do for the mother of his child on Mother's Day? :Rogan:

* * *

"Mama! Wake up, Mama!" Her son's cheerful voice and bouncing on Logan's side of the bed is what made her open her eyes slowly. That's when she saw him half blinded by the natural soft light that filtered through the windows. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama!"

She chuckled as her wavy hair tumbled around her in disarray. "Thank yah, Alex," she yawned behind her hand and looked to the doorway where her husband leaded against the doorframe. "Mornin' sugah."

One side of his mouth quirked up in acknowledgement, "Mornin' darlin', you sleep well?" She smiled and nodded sleepily. "Ready for breakfast?" She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleepy sand and nodded. He turned around and grabbed a tray of hot food.

"Logan!" She laughed out in delight at the trouble he went through. Her eyes were shinning and she hugged his neck as he sat down the tray. "Thank yah, sugah!" she whispered in his ear enthusiastically.

He grunted lightly and nuzzled her discreetly. "Alex, go get your mama's coffee off the counter, okay?" Alex smiled broadly. His were eyes shinning at the chance to do something for his mama.

"Okay, Daddy!" They watched as their five-year-old scampered to the kitchen to retrieve her coffee. His little feet stomping on the wood floors in a steady quick rhythm, he knew better than to run in the house.

Logan turned back to his wife and mother of his child. "Happy Mother's Day, Marie," he whispered. She kissed him lightly. "Go ahead and eat Alex and I already have." She grinned and nodded, letting go of his neck. Alex came in just as she picked up her fork to eat.

After her meal the men did the dishes while she showered and got ready for the day. After all, they had a long one ahead of them….

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, Logan was carrying a sleeping Alex to his shoulder and Marie was opening the door. They had gone to the park for Alex to play and had lunch in a pizza parlor. They spent the second half of the day walking and window-shopping; eating dinner at a nice restaurant even though Logan didn't really like it much. After all of that, they got ice cream cones: chocolate swirl for Alex, vanilla for Marie and chocolate for Logan.

Once they had Alex in his bed sleeping heavily, Logan left the room and went down stairs over to the stereo in the living room and with a small wince turned it to "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. Marie smiled as she came into the living room.

She had seen the grimace and her smile turned a bit rueful. "Tha' song is whut gave meh the courage tah tell yah." Logan looked at her questioningly. "Tah tell yah tha' Ah love yah," she clarified.

He crossed the room to go to her and pulled her into his arms. "Only for you, Marie." She pulled back and looked at him perplexed. "Only for you would I act like a pansy." She beamed and laughed lightly.

"Don' yah think Ah don' no'ice the liddle things yah do for meh suga'." He gave her a look that said you don't know the half of it. "Yah washed mah car yesta'day and mah bike. I was sad one of my favorite pairs of shoes were about to break, I can only assume you got them reinforced because they're nowhere near where they were. Back at the institution when Cyclops was on mah back 'bout us gettin' marriehd you shook 'im of meh and took the brunt of it." It went on like that a while. In the meant time she pulled away and started pacing while naming all of the things he had done for her. Finally she stopped in front of his shocked face. "Oh, an' those times yah saved mah life. On the Statue of Liberty, when Creed got to meh an' was gonna kill meh…." She took a step forward finally letting him see the hurt on her face. "Ah do no'ice Logan and Ah try to show yah an' help yah evereh way Ah can because Ah love yah."

After a moment she turned away and went up stairs to bed reeking of pain. Finally he got himself together and followed her only to find the door locked. "Marie… open the door darlin'," he requested quietly. She sniffled but didn't make a move. "Marie… come on, I didn't mean tah make yah feel like an unappreciative, oblivious person." Her sobs intensified. "Damn it, that didn' come out right…."He stayed quiet for a long time listening to her cry. "Marie…" he waited until he was sure she was listening. "I'm not good with words, you know that, but I love yah and I didn't do all ah those things just as a test or somethin' to see if you'd notice. I did them because I love you. So damn it Marie let me in. I'm sorry…." He leaned his head on the door. Suddenly it wasn't so solid anymore and he lifted his eyes to hers and saw the red in them. He cringed.

"Ah know baby." She looked so remorseful. "Ah'm sorreh too. Ah was bein' too sensitive…" He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Ah put yah on the spot an' tha' wasn' fair. We were havin' a grea' day an' Ah had tah go an' ruin it."

"Who said it was ruined darlin'?" he asked softly. "I don' know 'bout that, I'm having a good time holdin' yah now." She smiled hesitantly.

"Ah'm having a good time too," she whispered. He picked her up and carried her to bed, cuddling up to her. She felt his excitement and kissed him passionately. They went at it and when they were satisfied for the time being Marie cuddled closer in his arms.

"And Logan?"

"Hum?" he mumbled half asleep.

"Ah love yah, sugah."

He held her tighter, "I love you too, darlin'."

* * *

Please Review. I'd like to know how I did.

Thanks!

Saki


End file.
